Davine Lu Linvega
Davine Lu Linvega (ダフィネ・ル・リンベガ, Dafine Ru Rinbega), sometimes written as Davinelulinvega, is a gigantic Silicon Creature and a major antagonist of Blame!. Their name is sometimes shortened to Davinelu (ダフィネル, Dafineru). Biography At some point in time, Davine became aware of an "unofficial" Stratum that was not overseen by the Administration or protected by Safeguards. However, because this particular Stratum was unofficial, the requirements for entering the Netsphere were greatly lessened; the Net Terminal Gene was not required, and the intended user had to have human genes. This piqued Davine's interest, so they traveled to the Stratum, either gathering their group of underlings before or along the way. Once the band of Cyborgs arrived, the Administration detected their presence. In order to prevent them from accessing the Netsphere, they downloaded two special provisional safeguards in the form of Iko and Dhomochevsky, whose goal was to destroy Davine and the other Cyborgs. Centuries of fighting endured as Davine looked for human genes to access the Netsphere. At the time of the current events Davine is seen to have wired itself to the unofficial level's Central Nexus, from which they had control over practically the entire level. Schiff arrived to report the arrival of Killy and Cibo to the level, with Davine deciding to send Blon to intercept them. Blame!manga: Log 38 Davine managed to secure the genes and establish a connection. However, to buy time for Killy and Cibo, the Administration slowed their connection speed. By the time they almost completely connected, all of their underlings are dead, and Dhomochevsky released a final attack that destroyed their brain. Immediately before dying, they managed to steal the data for a Level 9 Safeguard unit with the intent of protecting itself. Cibo quickly stole it, however, and terminated her connection. Appearance Davine Lu Linvega had an unusual appearance, even for a Silicon Creature. They stood at least 20 feet tall with a skeletal appearance, elongated limbs, and a multitude of spines protruding from their back. Her head resembled a skull attached to mechanical devices; this head seemed to be the only organic portion of them remaining. Once they faced the Authority in attempting to access the Netsphere, they assumed Seu's form, as it was his genes that they used to get online through the provisional connection. Personality Davine Lu Linvega is unique from other Silicon Life in that they doesn't seem to desire killing humans as other Cyborgs, even those that serve under her, do. Instead, she devotes her time and energy into finding a way to access the Netsphere through a provisional connection in the Unofficial Stratum. As seen in her dying words, Davine was not motivated by a pursuit of power or the potential to kill more humans, but rather wanted to see the Netsphere out of pure curiosity. This clearly paints her as ambitious if not somewhat ignorant; despite knowing that any attempts by a Silicon Creature to access the Netsphere would result in her death, she risked everything to achieve her goal, and almost succeeded, but was stopped by Dhomochevsky's dying attack. It is assumed that Davine either has power over Pcell, Blon, and Schiff, or persuaded them to follow her, as they never address any particular obligation they have to serve or protect her. Gallery Davine.jpg Davinel.jpg Davinel2.jpg Davinel3.JPG 5.jpg|Promotional art of Davinelu, pictured next to Schiff. Notes & Trivia *Though Davinelulinvega's gender has never been confirmed, In the Blame! master edition print of the manga, Davine Lu Linvega is a male, addressed with the pronoun "he". But Blame! Gakuen and So On reveals that Davine is a female, as she is seen changing in the girl's locker room and wearing feminine athletic wear. *Under their robe, Davine resembles an incredibly tall, thin, bipedal Safeguard. *Similar to Blon, Davine Lu Linvega's design seems heavily inspired by centipedes, with their insectoid arms, segmented body, and the formation of centipede-like legs when they splits their torso open to connect to the Netsphere. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Blame! Characters